


Sunflower

by orphan_account



Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will being a good bf, i guess this is a song fic, mentions of George - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was no surprise that alex had shit mental healthhe loved alex and it pained him to see alex this way, once so vibrant and loud,now quiet and in pain
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Sunflower

**_Quick Authors Notes-_ **

**_Any stuttering is based on my own as I struggle with speech impediments._ **

**_I suggest listening to Sunflower by Rex Orange County as I based the fic from this._ **

**_TW / Self Hate ( not that much )_ **

  
  
  
  


it was no surprise that alex had shit mental health. the boy was constantly in his room all day. only leaving to grab something to eat, or going to the toilet. even then he hasn’t had a bath or shower in…..

how long? 

  
  


george had invited will over. he was tired of trying on his own. alex needed help. 

will slowly entered alex's room, his heart aching at the sight before his eyes. he was on his bed, headphones in, hugging his knees while softly crying. he didn’t rush towards him, taking slow steps until sitting on the bed, causing a dip, making alex quickly sit up.

“wh-w-why are you he-here? get out!” he called, making will only get closer.

“alex, sunflower, what’s wrong? you haven’t talked to anyone in days. me and all the others miss ya. if you’re not gonna tell anyone, can you least tell me?” will said, concern in his voice.

he loved alex and it pained him to see alex this way, once so vibrant and loud,now quiet and in pain. alex grudgingly turned his head to look at him properly before speaking reluctantly.

“i keep thi-thi-thinking about how you an’ george an’ james an’ pretty much everyone else hates me, will. i feel like everyone hates me and i-''

but before he can finish, alex was pulled into his arms and held him against his chest tight. “you listen here al, why would we ever hate ya? why would  _ i _ ever hate you? i’ll love you ‘til the day that i die, you should know by now, luv” will softly chuckled as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

alex looked at him in disbelief, his jaw somehow not dropped, “bu-bu-but look at me com-compared to you and ev’one around us. all of you, handsome an’ gorgeous an’ just b-better than me in all ways.”

will looked down, he was not going to have his baby talk shit about himself. no way in hell. not now. not now, not ever. he grabbed alex’s chin with his hand, hands that are so massive compared to alex, and looked in him the eye, “alex. you are one of, no fuck that. the best person i know. look at yourself. dazzling baby blue eyes. a smile so fucking bright that whenever i even think of it, my heart swells. all the pink you wear? my god, you take my breath away. i could sit here for hours on end tellin ya just how beautiful you are, angel” 

  
  


will was staring down at him, his smile giving alex hope. 

maybe things will get better.

he was tired

tired of crying

tired of worrying about how he looked

tired of being unhappy

and just tired in general. he hasn’t slept in who knows how long. and will could tell that; alex had blue bags under his eyes, they were pretty big too. 

“you look like you’re absolutely knackered though, y’know that?” alex hummed, quietly agreeing with the older man. 

“haven’t had sl-sleep in a while.” alex mumbled. will cooed at the younger boy before kicking off his shoes, letting them fly wherever and laid down on the bed. he gestured for alex to come over. it took a moment for alex to realise what will was intend

he listened to will’s heartbeat.

it was his favourite music.

the feeling it gave alex, the sheer happiness when he heard it. imagine listening to your favourite song for the first time. that's what it felt like. apart from it was every time he listened to it.

so steady and calming.

“if helps al, you can take my hoodie, only if you wan’ it though.” 

alex immediately nodded, not thinking about it for a second. how could he turn that down? it's will’s hoodie, and those are not only warm, but go down to his knees, which in turn makes will’s heart melt. 

“can we watch a-a-a movie or som’thin’ p’ease will?” alex stared up at him, watching will’s face mold into a soft smile.

“of course”


End file.
